Revolutionary (War's Dawn)
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: What does it take for two every men to become the two fiercest warriors on the planet? What's it take for a man to descend into insanity and chaos. And for another to become a hero. How can two with so similar beliefs be pulled to opposite sides of yin and yang, orgin of Optimus Prime and Megatron as well as their war retold in a way based on both TFP and IDW to make one epic tale.
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron. The home of an advanced species of sentient robots, it's, it's a hellhole. A senate unwilling to let the lower castes in on it vast resources, replacing many worker bots with automated machinery. And on top of that in the center of a galaxy with a racial prejudice against the mechanical life forms.

But from here it only gets worse.

Down in the depths of the planet's south hemisphere, a miner is dismayed when he is told he is relieved of his duties in the energon mine.

Energon is the most scarce resource on the planet, used for literally everything, their fuel. Medicine, ammunition, the list goes on. It's the planet's universal solvent.

Back to this miner. His name, Ulchtar. He is a tall, steel grey mech, with dark crimson eyes. He dropped his pickaxe after hearing that he was losing his job. Along with every other miner. They all stood in awe at the senator giving a speech about how they should be thankful for being put out of work.

The senate didn't understand the lower class, their cities were grimy, polluted, overpopulated. Resources stretched to their thinnest. Recreation was a thing of their dreams.

Work, was they had.

And to lose that, that infuriated the miners. Ulchtar stood silently, emotionless. Glaring at the senator. That's when a miner directly next to him spoke up, cutting the senator off. The other miners, stared at this mech in shock.

"Excuse me Senator Desemus, but you expect us to be okay with this, there's enough energon on this planet to keep us running and mining and keep your yachts a float!" He said, many miners cheered.

The senator tried to cut back in, but a second miner spoke, "Yeah, and it's not like we don't all know what gonna happen to this facility when we're gone, you're gonna replace us with computer operated machines!"

"Well we ain't having this no more, we demand respect, if it weren't for us fragheads like yourself wouldn't be in office, if it weren't for the damned workin' class there'd be no fuel in your intakes!"

Desemus pointed at the miner and two guards started walking towards him gripping their hammers.

"You can't jus toss us aside like we're mere machines, we're living things trying to make lives for ourselves, and Unicron's spawn like you leech off our hard work like we're nothin' we ain't nothin', we ain-" He was cut off by a hammer slamming into his faceplates. Sending him falling back, miners cleared the area as the two guards then proceeded to pound and smash on the poor miner bot. With their hammers.

Then the entire room erupted in yelling and the throwing of tools at the Autobot troopers surrounding the unjust brutality. Ulchtar gazed at his pickaxe and pulled it off of the ground and held it in two hands, caressing the handle.

He intook air and breathe out slowly. As the riot grew more destructive he decided to try and end it by lunging at the senator, striking him in the shoulder.

He was soon pulled off of the state official by an Autobot guard who punched him in the face. Like instinct, Ulchtar grabbed the energon blaster on the guard's hip and pulled it off it's holster.

The guard tried to take it back. As he wrestled Ulchtar, a hand grasped the handle, and the trigger was pulled.

The guard was flung back, a hole in between his optics, his energon flying across the room splattering over Ulctar's face.

Ulchtar could only gazed in horror over what he had done. Not because he had ended a life, but he enjoyed doing so. The riot died down at the elite guard arrived and Ulchtar was slammed against the floor by one officer Magnus.

He lost his hearing as Magnus read him his rights. Bah, what rights. He just killed a man. He no longer had rights. Only rage.

* * *

"Orion, I'm so glad you could join me," Alpha Trion, said to a young red mech as he approached the ancient Autobot.

"I was told to meet you upon the east deck," Orion Pax said, Trion nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid, that your service here at the hall of records is at an end." Alpha said, Orion lowered his head.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you," He said, Alpha sighed.

"You did not, but child," Trion said, "I am the only member of our counsel not obsessed with my power, but that is no excuse to call out Senator Halogen the way you did." Pax nodded.

"Where am I to go," He asked, Alpha smiled.

"I was able to get you into the Elite Guard, you start training tomorrow." Trion said.

"But I'm built for law enforcement." Orion said.

"That is why your chassis is to be modified, starting with a more combat suitable helmet," Alpha said, pointing at Orion's round soft helm.

Pax nodded, he was unsure. A cop? He calls out the corrupt government, and now he has to enforce their law?

The ways irony works.


	2. Chapter 2

On route to Garus 9, where that was. Classified. It's a supermax. So why a simple rioter from an energon mine met qualifications to be held there. Maybe because the senator he attacked convinced the jury he was insane, maybe Ulchtar was insane. Or maybe he isn't just _there _yet.

Or it's because every prison on Cybertron itself was full, and the only room was on one the moons.

No matter, Ulchtar sat quietly on the transport. Making no movements, no sounds. Never even lifting his eyes from his shackled hands.

He doesn't belong here with these hardened thugs, mass murderers, and super criminals.

Or maybe he doesn't belong yet.

"Hey, big guy," A small dark blue mech whispered from beside him. Ulchtar glared at him, he was stocky, but very short.

Ground vehicle, probably built for law enforcement. Had a scratched Elite Guard insignia on his shoulder.

"What?" Ulchtar asked, the blue mech grinned.

"Name's Barricade, your's?" He responded.

"Ulchtar,"

"That's unfortunate." Barricade chuckled.

"It means 'the insignificant one'" Ulchtar explained.

"Aren't you the miner that attacked the senator?" Inquired Barricade.

"Yes," Answered Ulchtar.

"Makes you sound pretty significant to me," Barricade retorted.

Ulchtar sighed and looked around the transport. Most of the thugs were near stasis lock. Only he and Barricade were online. The guards weren't paying any mind to them.

"What's your point?" Ulchtar asked. Barricade grinned oily.

"There's two transports, I've got a partner or two on the second," Barricade said, Ulchtar waited for Barricade to finish, "We are comendeering them." He whispered.

"You're insane," Ulchtar said, almost hypocritically.

Barricade rolled his bright blue optics, "There's a reason I got dishonorably discharged and arrested." He gloated. Ulchtar nodded. Seeing Barricade finally acknowledge his Autobot logo.

"What do yo-" Ulchtar started then Barricade moans really loudly. Flopping down onto the floor, one guard ran over and grabbed him by the door wing.

"Hell you hollerin' bout!" He snarled, Barricade smiled. And slammed his forehead in between the guard's eyes. He was released, as he and the guard separated he grabbed the energon cuffs key.

Barricade then quickly freed his hands and then released Ulchtar.

"What are you doing!" Ulchtar said, Barricade turned around and grabbed a riot baton from the wall and striked the second guard who just ran in.

The original guard stood up and lunged at Ulchtar, to which Ulchtar grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back down the the floor. He raised his second fist and started punching the guard over and over till his face was nothing but sheet metal and a puddle of energon.

The guard with his optics shut moaned as Ulchtar raised his hands over his head and cusped them into a axe formation. The guard opened his eyes just as Ulchtar finished him off crushing his head into slag.

Energon splattered over onto Barricade's legs, making the ex-cop smirk as he grabbed the guard's side arm and hit him in the head with the baton. The guard fell onto the bench face first. He turned himself over to see Barricade pointing his gun at him. Ulchtar then stood behind Barricade as the trigger was pulled. Blowing a hole in the middle of the guard's face.

In the cockpit the pilot tried to radio in help to only hear static. The door opened behind him and he heard two mechs walk in.

He didn't turn around believing that the Autotroopers had taken care of things only to have a pistol pressed against the back of his head.

"Captain, contact the vessel on route to Gaurus 7," Barricade ordered. Pressing the gun to his head harder as the pilot radioed in the other vessel.

"Barricade to Soundwave, do you copy?" Barricade asked, several seconds passed then the response came in after a gunshot on the line.

*Affirmative, vessel acquired,* This Soundwave replied. Barricade grinned.

"Alright, so is ours, meet us at the Darkmount ring in Kaon." Barricade said, Ulchtar raised an eyebrow. Kaon? Ring?

*On route,* Soundwave replied. The signal then went offline. The pilot then jumped out of his chair and ran for the door only to be grabbed by the arm courtesy of Ulchtar.

"And only leaves one thing," Barricade said, shooting the pilot in the neck, he tumbled to the ground and his head rolled from his shoulders. Barricade then took the pilot's seat after handing Ulchtar the blaster.

Which Ulchtar caressed in his large hands. It's only been a week, and his life has changed more now, than it has in ten orbital cycles.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger Pax, not the home of the council but definitely the military capital of Cybertron's empire. Orion was dumbfounded, sure he'd been here before. Only to visit. He had a friend here, Kup. A sergeant in the Elite Guard. A real hardass to his men.

Since that's exactly where Orion was headed he prayed to Primus that he wouldn't be assigned to Kup.

Yeah Orion had been to Tiger Pax, he was actually built here, hence the name Orion Pax. But he was built for Alpha Trion, and sent to Iacon. Now returning here to live out the rest of his days. It was surreal.

On his way to the headquarters of the Guard he was approached by a white mech. He stood slightly shorter than Pax, had a red crest upon his helm. He was from Praxis.

"You're new?" The white mech said, Orion nodded.

"My name is Orion Pax," He responded.

"Prowl, what are you in town for kid?" Prowl asked, Orion sighed and started to drag his feet as the two approached Fort Max. The Elite Guard's HQ.

"I was reassigned to be a police officer not to long ago, I was sent here by the Council in Iacon." Orion half explained, the citizens of Praxis were extremely loyal to the old guard of Cybertron and very much conservative.

He wasn't sure if Prowl was this way, but he felt it safe to omit the part about him openly tarnishing the names of several senators just in case.

"I see, I assumed you'd be from either Iacon or Polyhex, it's your deep accent." Prowl said, commenting on Pax's deep voice. Iaconians were known for their soothing, deep voices and clear dialect.

"Praxis?" Orion asked, pointing at Prowl's head crest.

"I was built there, but I've lived here for several cycles, Praxian police were under my skill level, Sentinel Prime himself requested my transfer… 24 solar cycles ago." Prowl said dubiously.

"Where you originally built for law enforcement?" Orion asked as they entered the main building. Holding the door for Prowl.

"Naturally," Prowl answered.

"Would you ever consider a reformat to work in another field?" Orion asked. Prowl pondered this before, it seemed as if he'd never been asked. It was a question many wouldn't ask. The job you are assigned is the job you live.

Unless the council either deemed you mentally unfit, or requested your reformation. There were legal ways to reform without the council making the choice for you, but those cases usually took eons in court to settle.

"No, I cannot imagine another way, and I wouldn't want to, I'm good at my job. And I like it," Prowl said not once did he mention the council.

Orion nodded.

"Orion, intake is that way," Prowl said after realising Orion was trying to follow to the security office. Orion caught himself and turned around and walked to the intake facility.

Day one, could get worse. Maybe. But it can't get better, at least he had a job.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pit. It was illegal. Did the senate care that it existed, no. But it was till illegal. The Pit was an underground ring of multiple gladiatorial arenas in the industrial city of Kaon.

The city itself was a scrapyard. Daily bots were dismembered just working their day to day jobs in the iron and weapons factories building the equipment used by the rest of Cybertron's empire. Most of it was equipment these bots could only dream of owning. It was the poorest city on the face of the planet.

Known as steel city, by the upper class, Kaon was a glorified factory. 90% of the smog and soot in the atmosphere came from this very location.

No one cared what happened to the workers here, reportedly 6 in 20 factory workers die a day. 9 in 20 are rebuilt into monstrosities of their original forms to continue work. And that's just in the factories.

Deep in the ghettos of this ghetto lay Darkmount, the largest blood sporting ring on the very planet. Let alone the city of Kaon.

This was home now, for the past six months for Ulchtar. Darkmount is where he made home. He enjoyed his life, no working, nonstop combat, from on arena to the next. The unnamed warrior was what these folk knew him as.

It was glorious. But still, he fummed. Fumed with hate of the Senate. The Council. Dessemus, Trion all of them. They put him here, while they snobbishly live luxury.

In every fight that's all he thought about, his rage. His hate. It fueled him, drove him. Drove him to twenty-seven wins, twenty-seven kills.

Twenty-seven heads rolling and crushed under his heel.

Match twenty-eight. All this unfortunate bot was, a number. A punching bag. The gladiator in Ulchtar didn't care about whether this mech had a family. Or a life. This was too fun. A real challenge.

Ulchtar rolled across the arena in crane form and transformed on the wall in front of the stands, the brutish opponent charged after him smashing into the wall as Ulchtar leaped over his back. He cartwheeled and picked his sword up off the ground and threw it at the challenger.

It barely pierced his armor. Stabbing into his shoulder the challenger grabbed the handle and snapped the blade in half leaving the tip in his body. He swung at Ulchtar's head only to be blocked by a shield.

Ulchtar struggled under his shield, on his knees he groaned loudly as the weapons clashed pushing him into the floor. He screamed as he flopped onto his back, sending his legs into the crotch of the challenger. Making the brute fall back, Ulchtar flipped onto his feet and started bashing the challenger with his shield.

Each hit shaved off metal and splattered energon on his face. He gritted his teeth now covered in his opponent's fluids.

He raised his shield high above his head, clutched in both hands, and like a guillotine the weapon cut the enemy's head off.

The crowd cheered for Ulchtar, not knowing his name. Calling him their Megatronus. The fiercest gladiator on the planet.

Ulchtar stood up slowly. Smiling, soaking in the praise. Megatronus, he liked that name. The name of the strongest Prime. A name that invoked his power. The power he never knew he had.

He knelt to pick up his sword, and raised it to the sky. The crowds screamed louder. Cheered louder.

"All hail the king, of the ring!" Ulchtar called loudly, "Megatronus!"

He claimed it, his name, his right. The crowd cheered him on, chanting his name. He grinned. This was his empire, in the ring, all are equal. Unlike in the world above, alt form and class meant nothing.

If you were in the ring, you were the same as all others. And Ulchtar loved it. If only Iacon could be like this metropolis.


	5. Chapter 5

He sat in quiet in this darkened chamber. This darkened cell. Ready to be tried and told the repercussions of his crime. The mech sighed. His voice raspy and low.

"Hey, you!" He called to the armed guard outside. The femme turned around and glared at him. She was clad in pink and purple armor. And stood no taller or shorter than the mech she was guarding.

"What do you need," She snarled. The mech smiled at her attitude. Attracted to the ferocity of her small, snarky voice.

"To talk," He said, "What is your name?"

She turned her back towards him once more.

"I only ask because it seems I will be here with you awhile, and I'd like to get to know the last bot I'll meet before I'm sentenced to death by grand jury." He said, only half true. He did want a conversation, but to only to weed his way into this femme's spark.

So when the moment comes she will resist his arrest.

But she knew his, slimey, snivelling kind. The kind of bot with a tongue as silver as Cybertron's surface.

"Elita," One worded response, he tried once more to engage her in conversation, to no avail. When an officer walked in and reactivated his stasis cuffs and opened the cell.

"Don't try anything." The silver and blue Autobot said. The prisoner recognized him. From a pub, Bluestreak. Was the officer's name. He shared a drink with him. Unbenounced to the prisoner the only reason Blue had shared that energon was to get information on the weapons trafficking this mech specializes in.

"Oh, my dear friend we meet again," He said dramatically as he was escorted into the hallway, "Blue it's cycles, how have you been!"

Bluestreak did not respond. The prisoner frowned.

"And I thought you were a chatty bot." He said as they approached the courtroom.

* * *

"Orion," Prowl sighed, placing his face in his palms, "It's been months, chief needs you to be dedicated to the Autobot cause."

"Prowl, there is nothing wrong with our cause in principle, I'm all about peace and stability, but I can't arrest a bot for speaking her mind," Orion responded.

"Which is why I had to do it for you!" Prowl said, he opened his mouth to continue speaking when a short red mech aproached them.

"Prowl, thank the allspark, Dia Atlas needs your partner here, he's been reassigned." The mech said. Orion raised a brow.

"And to what have I been reassigned Reverb?" Orion asked.

"Dunno, ask Atlas." Reverb said walking away.

* * *

Minutes later Orion entered Dia Atlas's chamber.

"Pax, I'm impressed by your combat progress," Atlas started, "You've advanced faster than any bot on the force!"

"Thank you sir." Pax said sitting in a chair across from the captain.

"I'm just disappointed that you don't seem to follow orders." He said,

"Sir, I can't arrest someone for speaking their minds, as sentient beings do we not have the right to-" Orion tried to defend his actions from the day before Atlas put a hand up and stopped him.

"I understand, you're principled, as am I, do I believe in all these strict laws, not so much, but I enforce them because it is my job, my duty." Atlas explained, "So I'm asking you stop while you are ahead and be a cop not a preacher."

"Yes sir," Orion said.

"Now, I have reassigned you, beat cop doesn't fit your skills, or ideals, so I've placed you under the direct command of Sentinel Prime," Atlas said.

Sentinel Prime? That couldn't be right.

"May I ask why?" Orion inquired.

"His intel bot has deserted the Autobot ranks and is currently a fugitive, he needs someone with vast knowledge of both Cybertron and data clerking, and since you've mastered your basic and complex training I felt you were the best fit to be on his strike force," Atlas said.

"Yes sir," Said Orion.

"Do not let me down Orion Pax, because their current mission is to hunt down their former teammate, Barricade."

* * *

In the chambers of the high court of cybertron the prisoner sat in his seat as the chairman of the senate arose and spoke. "And this begins the final hearing of the people of Cybertron against the defendant, Starscream of Vos."

"The defendant may rise," A second senator spoke.

Starscream rose from his seat. The court glared down on him like the gand leading, slimey, thug he was.

"Starscream would you like to speak in defense of yourself before we reach your sentencing?" The judge asked, Starscream smiled and shook his head.

"No, not really," He mumbled and just before anyone could ask him to speak louder the wall behind the council exploded crushing many of them under pounds of metal. Killing many. Two guards aimed their blasters at Starscream where two more at the holw in the wall.

Just as that occured a hefty, blue mech walked in through the hole, his arm up carrying a small minicon. The minicon rose and flew around offing all the guards with guided missiles. Starscream smirked and approached the mech.

"I thought you had forgotten our deal, or does Ulchtar not need my services?" He said, the blue mech glared behind his yellow visor.

"His name is now Megatronus, and he still needs more from you, including your physical service." He said in a computerized, monotone voice.

"Well then Soundwave, grab Laserbeak? And we'll be off," Starscream said gesturing towards the hole and a dropship hovering behind it. The three approached when a hand grabbed Starscream's leg.

It was that of Senator Zeta.

"Whatever the two of you have planned, you will fail." He warned, Starscream scoffed, knelt down and grabbed the senator by the back of the neck and held his face close to his own.

"I do love optimism," Starscream crowed, wrapping both hands around the senator's neck, and snapping it in two, breaking his head clean off. Starscream stood up and boarded the dropship.

And as it left the main door opened and Elita One and Bluestreak ran inside.

"Senator!" Bluestreak called out, hoping someone was alive but when no one said a word his head sunk. "Magnus, sir, we have a situation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Praxis**

"Hurry up Sideswipe!" Hot Rod, a young police officer shouted to his partner. Sideswipe. The two raced along the Zodiac Bridge between Praxis and Iacon. Over the Hydrax Plateau and beside the Rust Sea.

Not to be confused with the Sea of Rust.

Hot Rod didn't understand why they had the same name. The Autobot racer didn't care much though, it just confused him.

Sideswipe, who did some reading knew it was because they were named by two different tribes before those tribes combined into the current government and they didn't care to rename it.

The two red dragsters then were halted in the middle of the bridge by a traffic jam.

Frustrated, Hot Rod transformed to robot mode and flashed his Autobot badge and started walking through the endless bots, both in robot and vehicle mode, getting elbowed, kicked and punched as he tried to make his way to the front.

Sideswipe followed, apologizing for his partner's bureaucracy. Hot Rod didn't know what that word meant.

The pair reached the barricade and scanned the scene. This what they were called to Iacon for.

A Destron Rally on the fragging bridge!

The Destron's were a gang ruled by the kingpin Starscream. And a small group of them were spewing their propaganda and beating up on a platoon of Autobot trainees.

That they no doubt kidnapped.

The head one was Starscream's sister, Slipstream. She laughed as she whipped a young cadet in the face with a steel rod. Nope, his platoonmate's arm. Oh, this is great.

Hot Rod walked over to the nearest Elite Guardsman he saw. Orion Pax.

"Pax! Where's Prime?" Hot Rod shouted. Pax sighed.

"He had other matters to attend to, he sent me and Chase to keep this contained," Orion answered. Hot Rod nodded. He then pulled out his sidearm and loaded it.

"So how do you think we should handle this fiasco?" Hot Rod asked.

"We need a plan, those cadets are in danger I thi-" Px said, Hot Rod then out of boredom leaped over the barricade and held his blaster up to Slipstream.

Slipstream stopped beating on her captive and laughed. Two of her men walked up to her and crossed their arms. The twins, Rumble and Frenzy.

No one was sure which one was which, not even Slipstream. The two were never at each other's side. It was never Rumble. Or Frenzy. Always Rumble and Frenzy. Hot Rod thought Rumble was the blue one. Sideswipe thought he was the red one.

Rumble and Frenzy smirked and two other Destron's tackled Hot Rod from the back. He rolled over onto his back and punched one in the face. The same Destron, pressed Hot Rod's face into the ground. And started punching his chest.

Hot Rod wailed in pain. Energon splattering everywhere as the Destron inched closer to the Autobot's spark.

Suddenly on cadet. The one Slipstream was beating on. A small, yellow and black, horned Autobot got up and punched the blue twin in the face and took his gun. The small bot shot the second twin and ran away.

He dashed towards Hot Rod and shot at the Destron beating in on the maroon colored Autobot. The Destron looked up and this bot's foot bashed into his face. Energon splashed as the Destron fell to the ground.

Frenzy and Rumble recovered and tried to retake the prisoner. But Sideswipe and Orion Pax stepped in. Sideswipe jumped up and roundhoused the blue twin sucker in the face. He landed behind him and with the grace of a dancer he kicked up wards at the torso and flipped over. Digging his right heel into the twin's chest.

The red twin tried to intervene, but Orion tapped on his shoulder. The small Destron turned around and reeled an arm back to hook Orion from the right. But Orion just grabbed the arm and twisted him around and the arm behind the twin. He then slammed his forehead into the back of the twin's head.

Back to Hot Rod who got back up and was taking care of one Destron while his savior handled another. Hot Rod punched the Destron in the neck and whipped him with his blaster. He then, while holding his chest rammed a shoulder into the Destron's own chest.

The small yellow Autobot ducked and weaved underneath his opponents legs and once he was at the back he reached for a pair of stasis cuffs and placed them on the bot's wrists. He used the chain of the cuffs as a step ladder and climbed up on the Destron's shoulders. He jumped up and flipped forward. Activating the cuffs. Sending the Destron into stasis.

Orion was now dealing with Slipstream who swung a sword at his face. He barley ducked. He punched her in the armpit and grabbed the same arm, squeezing hard to disarm. She dropped the blade in her right hand as Orion made her. But she drew a second blade and ran him through the left shoulder.

He collapsed, letting her loose. She growled and transformed to jet mode, flying away. Leaving her four troops behind.

Sideswipe threw the blue twin down at Orion's feet next to the red one. The pair looked over to Hot Rod and the small yellow Autobot. They finished theirs too.

Behind the four Autobots was immense cheering and hollering.

"Of all the reckless, stupid things Hot Rod!" Sideswipe shouted at his partner who only smiled and shrugged it off.

Orion took a moment as Chase read the Destrons their rights. He gazed at the small yellow Autobot. Sure, Hot Rod's bravery was arrogance, but that same arrogance allowed this bot to save Hot Rod and his classmates. And helped Orion to diffuse the situation.

And Orion saw out the corner of his eye how Hot Rod finished his enemy. The yellow bot had tossed Hot Rod a blaster, the one used to whip the Destron. The yellow bot after finishing his goon had kicked the Destron in the knee giving Hot Rod a chance to cuff him while underneath the guy.

The two worked well in tandem. Although they hadn't seen each other before. Orion then woke up from his trance and responded to Chase.

"Orion, Sentinel is gonna need the report, and the cadet he broke protocol," Chase said.

Orion nodded. That meant the bot was going in the brig. He put his head down to break the poor fellow the news. But the yellow bot was in front of him already. His arms up in front of his face.

"I know sir, I'm not permitted to cuff a bot, and I intervene with a police mission," The youngster said, a smile on his face anyways.

Orion sighed, and reluctantly, put the cuffs on the hero's wrists. He didn't deserve this, he saved the day, this small bot saved the day. He should be a hero.

Not a criminal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaon**

Grime surrounded the room as Starscream and Slipstream strolled through the corridors. With their subordinates Thundercracker and his twin Skywarp. The four Destrons approached Megatronus and Soundwave who stood in front of a computer screen.

"So you want access to my wide array of resources?" Starscream asked. Megatronus turned around and nodded.

"Yes," He answered, "I intend on sending a message to the greater public of Cybertron, one not achiveable without your help."

Starscream clicked his mouth and chuckled under his breath, he eyed Megatronus. He was different than when they'd last met, more robust, armored and covered and battle scars from the Kaon pits.

His once black paint scheme was all but scratched off, revealing bright silver metal underneath.

"What kind of message?" Starscream asked.

"The kind that evokes the powers of Cybertron to finally pay attention to the less fortunate whom live in Kaon, Vos and Tarn," Megatronus said, "A voice shouting at them to destroy what they know and hold dear, or we'll do it for them."

"Hmm, what does that mean?" Slipstream asked.

"We begin the revolution, Soundwave, take these four to Shockwave's lab, they are to be upgraded," Megatronus ordered, Soundwave and the others walked out of the dark room as Megatronus smiled widely at a hologram of Sentinel Prime, "False worship to a false prophet."

* * *

"We, the Autobot guard and civilians of Cybertron are gathered here to remember the four senators who died, upholding our precious laws and ideals," Sentinel Prime said, standing on a podium in front of hundreds, "To remember their love for the free people of Cybertron."

"Free!" A voice shouted from the skies above, soon after three identical robots fell from the air, crashing into the ground. One blue, one black and the last teal, they all stood up as a fourth hovered in the air above them.

"What the hell," Orion whispered, he grabbed his rifle from his back and took aim at the one directly in front of him, the black and purple robot chuckled and rose his arm, a cannon attached to his forearm heated up and fired one blast into Orion's shoulder knocking him to the ground.

The other two on the ground opened on the crowd as people started to run, many falling victim to their immense firepower.

Starscream flew down to face Sentinel Prime, he punched the Autobot in the face and stood at the podium himself.

"I am Starscream, the second in command of the new world order, The Decepticon Empire," He shouted, holding a gun to Sentinel's head, "Under ordered from my commander I am here today to ask this, are you content with the lives bots like Prime force you to live because of what you transform into?"

"Are you content with monotony that is functionalism, are you content with serving a Prime whom is only Prime in name, as he doesn't even have a Matrix chamber in his chest, are you content with slaving away in a life you didn't choose? If you at all answered no even once, I beg, plead at your feet for you to join me and my comrades as Deceptocon's and tear down this regime that calls itself a republic!"

Starscream then tossed the gun onto the ground and took flight, transforming into jet modes as his Seekers followed suit.

Orion ran up to the stage and grabbed Sentinel by the arm and helped him to his feet.

"The hell was that about," Orion asked.

"Revolt Orion," Sentinel said, "Terrorism."


End file.
